


step out of my feeble frame

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: title fromnew homes





	step out of my feeble frame

**Author's Note:**

> title from [new homes](https://youtu.be/6E8fNJOlZLQ)

quiet permeates the air. 

josh shakes in tyler’s arms, lips pressed tight together, tears flowing from his eyes and soaking the collar of tyler’s shirt. 

tyler’s run out of soft things to say, so he just holds josh as close as physically possible. 

it’ll be okay soon. 

they just have to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> im 7k deep into a who knows how long oneshot so


End file.
